Treknerrok
The Element Lord of Technology, otherwise known as The Soulless Killer, and formerly referred to as Technar, is a powerful and mysterious being who fought in The Core War. Biography Alternate Universes The Eternal Game In The Eternal Game, the Element Lord of Technology was captured by the Kodax/Corpse Empire, and forced to compete in the The Eternal Game. Surviving the initial battles, the Lord of Technology gathered an army of Baterra in the caverns beneath the game board. During this time, he also made an alliance with the forces of Antidax, Tetrack, and Krakanus, as well as a contestant named Zaeron, whom agreed to lure the more powerful contestants to the Technology Lord, where he could exterminate them. He planned to unleash his Baterra army against the contestants above, but was stopped by the combined forces of Speewaa, Blast, Benjarmin, Millennium, and Dredzek. After Speewaa was killed by Benjarmin, Blast broke open Speewaa's sickle, causing a massive explosion which buried the Element Lord, Millennium, and a majority of his Baterra army beneath a mountain of rubble, killing them all in the process. Dark Realities In Dark Realities, the Element Lord established his own small empire on the reformed Spherus Magna, despite the Dark Empire's conquest of the planet, and sent his warriors to attack the resistance for his amusement. After a time, he traveled to the Valley of the Maze, where he conferred with the leaders of the Dark Empire, Millennium, the "The Dark Lord," and Eostra Nihiltian. He succeeded in making an alliance with the three, and he was later given schematics for the Odina Drones, which he planned to mass-produce as a conquering army. The Championship of Death In The Championship of Death, the Element Lord of Technology survived until the near end of the contest, where he led an attack with his Baterra army. However, his attack was cut short by Maserix and an army of Empire of Shadows soldiers, who destroyed his Baterra army and killed him. Bad Kill'n In Bad Kill'n, the Element Lord of Technology killed Akatax with his Antidermis Destroyer, freeing Toa Ganon from his control. He later teamed up with Jareroden, Ganon, and Daniel. He later sent his Baterra into a cave where another warrior Drake was hiding in, in order to lure Verx and Lethal to their deaths. The two warriors destroyed the Baterra, and were then killed by Drake. He was there when Speewaa and Spaunauh joined Daniel's group. He saw The Master flying toward the camp, and he proceeded to fly up and fight The Master. He ripped off his arm and electrocuted him, then killed him by throwing him into the ground as hard as he could. He had kept his true strength hidden from the others, so they were surprised when he easily killed The Master. Abilities and Traits Having become one with his element, the Lord of Technology possesses a powerful connection to the element of Technology, and is fully immersed in its power. Like the other Element Lords, however, he is also extremely aggressive and territorial. He is cold and cunning, and a deadly fighter. He prefers to end fights with a overwhelming finishing blows, rather than simply cutting down his opponents. He is never scared or surprised. He is rarely affected by gruesome sights or anything else. Through the usage of various gadgets and devices, the Element Lord also possesses the ability to fly, breath underwater, generate near-impenetrable force fields, control the minds of others, view the world perfectly in pitch-black conditions via night vision, and fire focused beams of energy from his eyes. He also possesses immunity to the effects and power of the Kanohi Sverron worn by Makuta Serrakaan. Quotes "All this power. The power of Technology at my fingertips. How could the other element lords equal my strength?" Technar after being transformed into the Element Lord of Technology "Your weakness disgusts me." the Element Lord of Technology Tools The armor of the Element Lord of Technology has been designed to appear to have been actually made of machinery. He also carries a number of other weapons and devices. These include a pair of electrically charged pincers, a set of force field generators, flight thrusters, elemental goggles, flamethrowers, an Antidermis Destroyer, and a device which allows him to fire plasma beams from his helmet. His thrusters have guns mounted on them, which can shoot bullets across the ground in all directions. He also carries a microchip, which he can transfer his spirit and consciousness into and teleport away. Once at a safe distance, the microchip has the ability to draw other pieces of machinery to it, and utilize it to rebuild the Element Lord's body. This device is only utilized when the Lord of Technology is in situations which could cause his death, and as such, is used as a last resort. His legs are armored with two shin pads made of an extremely strong alloy, and thus completely invulnerable. Trivia *He is Baterra1202's Self-MOC. *He was originally intended to be used as a Baterra MOC by his creator. *Though his force fields protect him from natural hazards such as rockslides, he perished in The Eternal Game after a series of underground caves and tunnels collapsed on him. *In TCoD, Maserix stabbed him to death, yet canonically, this would not have killed him. *All his incorrect deaths in FttD contests are due to the fact that he did not have an image or anything detailing his abilities while those contests were taking place. Canon Appearances *The Hand of Fear *Technar's Rise Non-canon Appearances *Bad Kill'n *The Eternal Game *The Shadows Coil *The Championship of Death *The Championship of Death 2 See also *Element Lord of Technology/Gallery Category:Element Lords Category:Baterra1202 Category:B1202-S48 shared pages Category:B1202-S48 Storyline